Much Better Than Any Old Park
by lazyAntagonist
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, and a certain Jade Harley seems to have become a master at dragging you around everywhere. Now you're stuck driving to a theme park during the winter just to keep her happy. Jade/Karkat Fluff. Rated T for language.


**Author's Note: There is some sound that goes along with the fic, so when you see this [*] feel free to click it. If you don't like music to enhance anything, then you don't have to. It's only for imagery anyway.**

* * *

Karkat never really understood how he managed to get himself into these messes. It was as if he couldn't say no to the girl that he had argued with for so long. There wasn't a thought in his mind as to why it was this way for so long, but it just happened. She must have some sort of mind control over him to get him to go everywhere he does with her. Either that, or he was way too nice for his own good. But as of then, he was being pulled out the door by a certain Jade Harely, a girl that confused him to no end.

"Karkat will you stop stalling and come on!" she nagged, taking her seat in the car and impatiently waiting for her equally as grumpy friend to pick up his pace and drive them to their destination. He sighed in frustration as he trudged over to the door of his car and sat down, turning it on and driving out to the streets.

Jade kicked her feet up on the dashboard as she looked through the small map on her lap. She never liked using a GPS. It was more fun to figure out where you were going by using a map. Car trips were way too boring without getting lost every so often. Karkat angrily shouted at Jade every time she told him to make a wrong turn, but soon enough they arrived and were entering the parking structure. "I'm getting a damn GPS in my car." Karkat complained. "That is the absolute last time I let you or anyone else give me instructions by a fucking map!" Jade just giggled, slipped on her oversized coat, and began walking towards the trams. Karkat slammed the door shut and strode next to her.

It was beginning to worry Karkat about why Jade seemed so excited about coming here. She never really seemed to be excited about much when it came to going places with him. Well, she _always_ seemed excited about going places with him, but there was something different this time around. She had the sparkle of a child in her eyes and a bouncier spring in her step the closer they got to the place she was anticipating. It was the first time she'd be visiting this, she told him. Jade wanted him to see it with her.

They approached the ticket booth, and Karkat could already feel his wallet hurting at the price. Why was it so much for a stupid theme park? There was no reason for the prices to be this high to just go in and spend even more money. "This whole park is a ripoff." He quipped to Jade as he tucked his money back into his pocket. Jade slapped his shoulder and frowned.

"There's a reason it's this expensive, and it's probably a good one!" Jade justified, quickening to get into the line for the gate. "Like the memories and cool things you get to do for free when inside!"

Karkat sighed. "You can do the exact same thing at something cheaper like a goddamned park or aquarium. I just don't understand why you want to go here so damn badly!" Jade decided that she didn't want to argue with him right now. He'd get over it eventually, like he usually did, and would be proven wrong in the process. "It's Disneyland, idiot! You'll see eventually."

[*] The cheery music at the entrance was enough to make Jade's eyes wide with happiness and excitement. Her feet carried her wherever she felt the need to go and Karkat tried to keep up with her. They went everywhere from candy shops to overcrowded arcades to ice cream stands. They sat together and just people watched, but Jade had to occasionally get Karkat to get up from his seat and do something. It was either that, or she'd walk just far enough for him to get concerned and follow her.

Finally, at the end of the day as the sun had set, the two had managed to not kill each other. Karkat even seemed to be enjoying himself on all the different rides, but wasn't too happy about Jade finding out how easily scared he was on all the rides that provided photographic evidence. She had reveled in the pictures, and purchased small copies of each and every one, laughing at the new blackmail she had over her pal. It was fun for her to see him blush every time she'd look at them.

"Karkat, let's go over here!" she shouted to him from a distance, after many hours of rides and food. Said troll's eyes sleepily blinked as he walked over to her with his coffee in hand. Jade, being the impatient girl she was couldn't wait any longer, and just grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him through the crowd. Karkat's eyes widened as he stared at his hand being grasped by the girl's, and his expression softened the just the slightest as he wrapped his fingers loosely around hers. "Hey, don't just drag me around like a ragdoll, Harley!" he frowned. All she did was laugh in response.

Eventually he was pulled to a small area of the park that not many people knew about. It was a small fountain that rested by a wishing well that was quiet and only had a few people who would seldom walk past. The two sat on a bench by the fountain and just quietly watched it, ending the day by how they started it.

[*] Off in the distance, they could hear cheering and the loud pound of music as fireworks shot off into the air. Karkat looked down at the coffee in his hands as he listened to the faint holiday music play. His breath turned into a soft white vapor coming from his lips and his fingers clenched lightly. Jade was off to his side, and slowly rested her head on his shoulder. Her breath also trailed up and out of sight as she softly breathed, just content with how the day had been. When he was sure she wasn't looking, Karkat smiled down at her gently.

_"Does your heart hold the magic of the holidays?" _The voice that echoed overhead narrated._ "Is it filled with warm memories just waiting to be discovered again? Now is the time to open your heart, believe in that magic, and remember those treasured moments…"_

Karkat looked at Jade as she sat up, and using all the bravery he had in him, set down his warm drink off to the side and wrapped his hand around Jade's. She didn't resist or make any sound. All Jade did was simply grin and shift closer to him. It was at that exact moment that Karkat's cheeks flared up red, and he realized why he was such a mess around her. He loved her. He fucking loved Jade Harley, and he couldn't deny it. The way they had spent the day was enough of an eye opener for him. Jade looked up at him with a dorky grin, as if being able to read his thoughts and stared at his light colored eyes.

_"They're still there, deep within you, waiting to touch you once more. So come along as the magic of the seasons leads the way."_

Bright red and green fireworks shot off into the air above them, and startled them both. After staring at them exploding in the sky, they looked away from them and back at each other, chuckling at how easily startled the two of them were. Karkat moved his free hand from his own lap and rested it lightly on Jade's as he looked down into her eyes once more. "Jade, I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all people," he blushed. "But, I just… Today, no matter how shitty it started out, made me realize.. God, dammit!" he silently swore while at a loss for words at how he felt. He wanted to explain himself completely and entirely, but before he could, he felt the soft touch of Jade's lips to his. He melted like ice in her hands at the feel of her hand interlacing tighter into his own. Karkat never felt more happy and confused at once in his life. But his confusion was good. Why else would he still be in the intimate embrace if he didn't approve of it? His lips pressed against hers as soon as she pulled away again, wanting to keep the warmth of her near him. The fireworks reflected against their faces in the crisp winter air. After a few moments more of their tender moment, he pulled away and looked at her completely and honestly for the first time.

"Jade Harley…" he began. "I think I just might… POSSIBLY like you. A lot." Looking away from her, he tried to hide his face in his black turtleneck. Jade was beaming, and had to resist bouncing happily in her seat next to Karkat. At once, she simply lied down on his lap with her head looking up at him.

"Well you know what Vantas?" she asked, seriously staring up at him for the moment. Karkat glanced down at her concerned and blinked multiple times. "I just might possibly like you a lot too, fuckass." Jade grinned and sat up just enough to kiss his nose and lie back down. She was rewarded with a glimpse of a smile on Karkat that not many people got to see.

He chuckled at her. "You asshole."

Jade rolled her eyes as the two of them continued to watch the sparkling fireworks crackle over head. Jade was right. This one trip the two had taken had been better than any old park could have been.


End file.
